


of drinks and friends

by taylorjacksonandtheolympians



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Chekov is a cute drunk and gets a hangover, F/M, Fluff, mentions of alcohol and drinking, parties aboard the Enterprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 07:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19865554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taylorjacksonandtheolympians/pseuds/taylorjacksonandtheolympians
Summary: Chekov wants nothing more than to come to your party in engineering.





	of drinks and friends

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr on 8-5-17
> 
> https://yallneedtrek.tumblr.com/post/163848050934/of-drinks-and-friends

“Alright Lass, you start getting snacks from the food synthesizer while I gather up all the alcohol I can find. Then we can both meet back here and search for decorations together,” your boss, and friend, Montgomery Scott told you while you were walking the corridors of the Enterprise.

“What is this party for again, Scotty? I keep forgetting.”

“You may have had one too many shocks for your own good. If anybody asks, it’s to celebrate going two years in a row on this ship without dying. Between you and me though (Y/N), we need some lightening up down in engineering. We red shirts work hard and deserve some fun.” Scotty told you.

“But doesn’t it seem kind of, I don’t know, exclusive? Command and Science work hard too.” You were now on the recreation deck, making your way over to the synthesizer.

“Aye Lass, but they have their own parties.”

While you were talking with Scotty, you noticed someone walking closer to you. Both you and Scotty quieted when you noticed who it was.

“Chekov. What are you doing not on the bridge, Lad?” Scotty asked while you were trying too hard to appear nonchalant.

“I came to get something to eat, it is my lunch break.” Pavel looked at you both oddly.

“Right, well, I’m just gonna borrow my second in command for a moment. Excuse us.” Scotty led you a few feet away from the navigator and leaned in close, speaking lowly.   
“Okay. I’m going to visit the science department, I want to see if Lieutenant Wilson has any more of that illegal alcohol they distilled last month for the party. You stay here and do what I asked of ya.”

"Party food. Got it,“ you reply.

Both you and Scotty jumped when there was a voice close behind you. “Party? I hadn’t heard of a party.”

You turned around and came face to chest with Pavel Chekov. You sighed, closing your eyes in frustration and stepping back. “You know Pav, it’s rude to eavesdrop on other people’s conversations.”

“It’s not like I was trying to listen. You two just don’t know how to whisper.”

You floundered, trying to find a response to that. “I… You won’t tell anybody about the party, will you? Especially not Spock?” You finally found your words.

“I won’t tell anybody…” you sighed in relief. “As long as I’m invited.

"What? No! You cannae just blackmail us like that. Let engineering have our party.”

“Okay fine, I guess I will see you two later. I have to talk to Mr. Spock.”

“NO!” You almost yelled, then cleared your throat. “Maybe you can come.”

“What are ya talking about (Y/N)? Chekov is command.”

“Yeah Scotty, but remember that one time when he was Chief Engineer for like, two days? That has to count for something.”

“That’s right Lassie, I’d forgotten about that.” Scotty turned to Chekov. “I guess you can come to the party. It’s tonight at 2100 in main engineering. Tell anybody else about this and nothing of yours will ever be fixed again.”

“Thank you, Mr. Scott.”

“I’ll be taking my leave now. I’ll see you two later.” Scotty then went in search of refreshments.

Standing in silence for a moment, you noticed you were still standing too close to Pavel and took another step back. “I guess I’ll let you get back to work.”

“Yeah, I should get back to my lunch. I’ll see you later, yes?” You agreed and went your separate ways.

~

Later at the party, you were bartending with Keenser by your side when Chekov walked up to you.

“(Y/N)!” he said excitedly.

“Hey Pav, enjoying the party,” you ask.

He nods enthusiastically, obviously already slightly inebriated. You laugh and shake your head at him. “Can I get another drink?”

“Sure, what’ll you have?”

“Is there any more of that stuff from Science Department?”

“Yeah but I don’t want you having too many of these, I don’t want to have to take care of you tonight.” You handed him a glass and started serving an ensign to his left, leaving Pavel to his own devices.

~

“Why are we friends, again,” you ask rhetorically as you half-carry Chekov to his quarters. After taking a moment to input the entry code, you finally drag Pavel to his bed and sit him down.

As he laid on his back on top of the comforter, the ensign who had been utterly silent the whole trip from engineering, started babbling.

“Y'know (Y/N), you make good drinks. You should be a bartender for a living.”

“Well unfortunately for you, I am an engineer. Sorry 'bout that,” you apologize insincerely to your drunken co-worker.

“S'alright, you’re a good engineer,” Pav slurred, his accent even thicker than usual.

While Chekov entertained himself with a stray thread on his sleeve, you got a glass of water and two aspirin for when he wakes up and placed them on his bedside table. You were making to head back to your quarters when Pavel reached out and softly grasped your hand.

“Yeah, Pav? Do you need anything?”

“Thank you for taking care of me (Y/N), you’re a good friend.”

“You’re welcome, though you’re a bit of a pain in the neck sometimes,” you laughed.

“I wish we weren’t friends though.” He muttered sleepily but you heard it.

“Pav, why do you wish we weren’t friends,” you ask, a little hurt.

Chekov suddenly became shy, looking away from you. “I kind of wish we were more than friends.”

Your eyes soften and you lay down next to him on the bed. “Why didn’t you say so? I kind of wish we were more than friends too.”

“Really?” Pavel’s eyes open from where they were previously closed and you smile at him. “Would you like to go on a date with me, (Y/N)?”

You smiled and nodded, beginning to run your fingers through Pavel’s blond curls. You hummed a soft melody as the man fell asleep beside you, drifting off yourself not long after.

~

Pavel woke the next morning feeling his head throbbing. His mouth was incredibly dry and when he moved he felt nauseous. “Lights at fifteen percent,” Pavel groaned out with his morning voice as he opened his eyes.

Looking around, Pavel noticed some water and medication on his bedside table, along with a note. Opening it, he noticed your handwriting.

_Morning Pav! I left you something for your head, take it and drink all of the water. If you’re not feeling better in a few hours, go to sick-bay and someone will help you. At least you don’t have work so that’s good. I’ll check on you later and we can talk._

_-(Y/N)_

_P.S. In case you don’t remember my answer from last night, yes I will go on a date with you._

Chekov sat up suddenly in bed. He had asked you out last night? He doesn’t remember that happening. Maybe he shouldn’t have had so much liquor last night, but then again, would he have had the courage to ask you on a date without it? Pavel had had a crush on you for the longest time, and hadn’t been able to take your relationship further. And even though he doesn’t remember last night, he is glad that it happened. And he is glad that he found such a good friend (and maybe more) in you.


End file.
